


Release

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Elements from the Comics, Multi, Nipple Play, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Leave it to her boys to get Natasha’s mind away from all the crap life dealt her recently. Written for MCU Kink Bingo 2019. See notes for an explanation of the changes to the known MCU canon.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a rather rough MCU AU (with a lot of elements taken from what I know from the comics) – Clint never had the family we saw in “Age Of Ultron”, he and Natasha became a couple shortly after she defected to SHIELD, and Bucky nearly did the same later on close to the beginning of “The Winter Soldier”, choosing to fight Pierce and his HYDRA goons alongside Steve, Nat and Sam. T’Challa and his kingdom are part of the extended Avengers, and his scientists are still the ones responsible for breaking the HYDRA programming on Bucky’s brain. “Civil War” never happened (though Peggy still died), the same goes for “Infinity War”. Once Bucky was clear of the programming, he not only joined the Avengers, he and Natasha also kind of rekindled their old fling, and he’s now living with both of them in an apartment in Bed-Stuy.

Feeling the first rays of sunshine tickling her skin, Natasha groggily opened her eyes. Down the bed at her feet, she heard and felt Liho purr, and most likely, Lucky also was somewhere in this room.

Two different arms fastened around her waist, most likely on their volition, and only now, Natasha noticed that she wasn’t alone in the bed. With a smile, she saw Clint on her right side, using her upper arm as a pillow. Looking to her left, her eyes found Bucky – or rather what was left of him, as the better part of him was all but buried under the blankets.

Not really having any chance to do anything (or the incentive for that matter), Natasha snuggled back into the human-cat-blanket-cocoon and let her thoughts take her back to the day before.

*********************

_Flashback_

_For a woman known to keep her cool in almost every situation, the fact that she was still fuming at the way Fury blamed her for the failure of the latest mission when she pulled into her parking lot in the back of their apartment building even surprised herself. But, Natasha reasoned with a deep breath, if anyone had the ability to get under her skin, it definitely was Nick Fury._

_Entering the building, Natasha felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she saw Mrs. Hemphreys, the very nosy neighbor from the apartment right under the one Natasha shared with Clint and Bucky, inching back from the elevator upon seeing her face._

_Once in the apartment, Natasha was a bit surprised to hear both “her” men cluttering around in the kitchen. Sure, both guys could whip up a decent meal at any given time, but their world-saving jobs usually made take-out a viable (and often-used) alternative. Liho brushed through her legs, diverting her attention from the kitchen for a moment. Picking her up, Natasha reveled a second or two in the cat’s soft fur before whispering to her in a conspirational tone._

_“Should we check up on them before they burn down the house?” Liho’s only answer was a deep rumble. “You’re no help, you know that?”_

_With that, Natasha set the cat back on the floor (Liho steadily refused to jump down from any height) – only to feel a very unique, very strong set of arms circle around her waist, pulling her flush into the solid frame of one Bucky Barnes._

_“We thought you would never move away from the door,” he drawled into her ear, sending hot shivers up and down her spine. Damn it, Natasha thought, one of his oldest tricks, and he still was the undefeated master in it._

_His metal arm started to wander around the lower front of her body, and as if he had little magnets in the arm, Natasha felt her blood rushing towards his talented fingers, leaving her lightheaded and wanting for more._

_Of course, Bucky was also a master in reading even the slightest changes in her body language. And so, he picked up the hitch in her breath the moment his metal fingers brushed the inside of her thigh._

_“You like that, doll?”_

_For once not trusting her voice, Natasha only nodded, accompanied by a soft mewl, which in turn made Bucky chuckle. A chuckle that reverberated through Nat’s body too, and set the last of her nerve ends on fire._

_All of a sudden, Bucky turned her slightly in his arms, just enough to pick her up bridal style and carry her down the short hallway to their bedroom. At some point in this small journey, Natasha lost her shoes, but she would have a lot of trouble to remember the details, as the former Winter Soldier continued his “assault” with scorching kisses._

_Once inside the bedroom, Bucky placed her back on the floor – only for her to see Clint sprawled out on the bed, shirtless (at least), his grey-blue eyes roaming her body and leaving burning trails in their wake. Apparently, her boys had a plan, and Nat was willing to follow wherever they would lead her tonight._

_She felt Bucky’s mouth roam around her neck, alternating between slight nips with his teeth and soothing said nips with his lips and tongue, finally turning whatever was left of her blood into molten lava._

_“Is it just me or are both of you way too overdressed for this room?” Clint suddenly drawled, and sat up, revealing to Natasha that he already was down to his boxer shorts. For a man with his profession, one that required a lot of patience, he certainly was very impatiently in the bedroom._

_“Easy, Hawk,” Bucky piped up from behind her, “unless you want to empty your quiver before the real fun begins?”_

_Natasha couldn’t see Bucky’s face, but she would win any bet that the last part was accompanied with a raised eyebrow, clearly sending a challenge to Clint. And leave it to Buck to make an arrow-related joke in the bedroom._

_For once, Clint didn’t give a verbal retort, opting instead on closing the distance to her and Buck and picking up where the former assassin left off – trailing his fingers up and down her thighs, pushing the hem of her dress up ever so slightly._

_The unmistakable sound of a zipper pulled down reached her ears, and for a fleeting moment, Natasha couldn’t quite determine if it was the one in the back of her dress or the one on Bucky’s pants. Feeling first the left, then the right strap slipping down her shoulders answered that question, and in no time, she was left standing in her black lace underwear, the dress pooling at her feet._

_Once again, Bucky lifted her up, the cool metal of his left arm feeling slightly strange, yet arousing on the back of her thighs. Deposing her surprisingly gentle on the bed, he made quick work of his shirt, but before he could continue on to his pants, Natasha regained some senses and beat him to it, daring him with a look to counter her approach. Which Bucky answered with letting his arms fall down to the side._

_Usually, they all wore casual clothes at home, so having Buck in dress pants was a bit strange, at the least. But then again, Natasha wanted all he had to offer way too much to bother her mind with figuring that out right now. At long last, she managed to pull said pants down his legs, leveling the field a bit more to her liking – but only for a few seconds, since Clint’s hands sneakily had managed to open the clasp of her strapless bra and sending the undergarment to the floor._

_Despite being a little bit annoyed at Clint’s sneakiness, Natasha felt arousal spike in her, reaching heights she would have never considered to be possible. The world outside their apartment ceased to exit, her mind way too busy to catch up with everything happening in here._

_The different scents of their arousal mixed in the air, causing all three of them to groan slightly. Clint mirrored her kneeling position on the bed, aligning his whole body with hers, letting her feel his erection even through the fabric of both their underpants. Bucky in front of her wasn’t faring any better, if the sharp intake of breath above her head was anything to count for when she started to fondle his cock and balls through the fabric._

_“Don’t… don’t be a tease, Widow,” he grounded out, his voice down a few octaves._

_“But it’s so much… fun to play with you boys,” Nat retorted, her answer only slightly halted for a fraction when Clint’s hand disappeared down the front of her panties._

_“Oh you want to play?” Clint spoke in her ear. “Well, darlin’, Buck and I happen to know how to play that game, too.” And with that, he dipped one finger into her dripping folds, the rough texture of his skin almost causing her to orgasm on the spot._

_Bucky, never one to miss any opportunity, took advantage of her being distracted from her current “task” and shed his boxers. The look he received for doing that from Natasha was a lethal but short-lived one, especially once his erection ended up only a few centimeters in front of her mouth. Buck already felt as if all his blood had a meeting in his cock and balls, but damn it, the sheer thought of having that hot mouth closing around his shaft pulled in the last remaining blood cells._

_Looking up through her long lashes, Natasha followed with just doing that – at first only teasing his length with her tongue, letting it run down to the top of his balls before going back up to the head, picking up a bead of pre-cum and swirling it around. Both men couldn’t help but groan at the sight, and Clint reciprocated with inserting a second finger, scissoring them slightly. Natasha’s hips started to stutter a bit at that intrusion, but nonetheless, she kept doing her magic on Bucky’s cock, now alternating between cat-like licks and deep-throating him. If she kept up that pace, the Brooklyn native knew he wouldn’t last long._

_Once again, Clint came to “help”, this time by pulling her panties down enough to spread her legs slightly and entering her from behind in one swift move. The sight in front of him was one to behold, but Bucky had trouble to enjoy it to the fullest, as Clint’s latest action caused Natasha to groan loudly, and that in turn send an almost dizzying wave of vibrations down his cock._

_The two men locked gazes suddenly, and the next second, Natasha felt Bucky pull free from her mouth before Clint pulled her down with him until he was lying flat on his back in the middle of the bed, his cock still firmly planted in her pussy._

_Bucky kneeled down on the edge of the bed, placing his body right into the free space their combined spread legs created. Dipping down, he took a broad swipe with his tongue, starting at Clint’s balls and ending at Natasha’s already hyper-sensitive clit, causing them both to groan._

_“Now… who’s the tease now, Barnes?” Natasha somehow got out, each word a task on itself as the man in question continued his oral attack on her folds with almost deadly precision._

_“Takes one to know one,” Clint answered instead, each word accompanied with a snap of his hips, driving his cock further inside her. Above her, Bucky suddenly stopped pleasuring her orally, but only to switch his tongue for the fingers of his left arm._

_For a long second, Natasha’s whole body felt as if on fire, the cool metal bringing a strange yet exciting contrast to her pussy. Sliding them in and out next to Clint’s cock, Bucky kept changing the angle every few heartbeats, intent on finding her g-spot._

_She felt her orgasm approach at high speed, and if the labored breaths of both men where any indicator, Clint and Bucky weren’t faring any better. Starting his final “attack”, Bucky placed the thumb of his left arm on her clit, sending her body in overdrive before tumbling down into the abyss of one of the most powerful orgasms she ever had. Both men followed suit – Clint releasing deep inside her, while Bucky painted her outer folds white with his come._

_End Flashback_

*********************

“Having a good dream, doll?” Bucky drawled out from somewhere in that hot mess he tended to be when sleeping, his voice having an amused edge. Only then, Natasha realized that the events of the previous night didn’t left her unaffected and that while reliving them, her hands had snuck down to her folds to play around there.

“Need a hand?”

By now, Bucky had halfway emerged from his blanket cave, giving her a look that, once again, was pure seduction, the usual blue twin orbs almost black with unbridled desire. Nat only nodded, and in the next second, she felt herself pulled on top of her long-time lover, his erection pushing at her entrance while his metal hand once again developed a life on its own, this time intent on “tormenting” her nipples.

Sinking down on him, Natasha had to bite her lip to keep the groan from spilling. Sure, a well-sated, well-fucked Clint was bound to be dead to the world (especially without his hearing aids), but still, it brought kind of an extra kick to their current romp if they both could keep it quiet.

Bucky’s mouth found hers, and the rather brutal pace he started with his cock took Natasha down memory lane, back to the few good moments they both had at the Red Room. Stolen moments, nonetheless, but still seared into both their minds for all eternity as moments where they both felt most alive.

The metal fingers disappeared from her nipples, bringing Nat back to the reality, but this time, she managed to capture his hand before it ended up on her clit. She knew she already was close, but if Bucky was about to add his cool fingers to the equation, she knew she would come too soon to enjoy this “one-on-one” to the fullest. Instead, she grabbed both of his hands and placed them back on her breasts, a silent invite to keep playing here.

Getting her drift, Bucky slowed down with his hips as well, prolonging their love-making until Nat was ready to end it for now. The pressure in his belly and subsequently his balls already was at a deliciously torturing level, but still, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

At long last, Nat began to slightly rotate her hips in earnest, signaling him to pick up the pace once again, and in no time, Bucky felt both the pressure in his balls to increase and her inner walls clenching down on him, beginning to milk his cock for every single drop. Which she did only heartbeats later for real.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
